


The Fenhevier Mercenaries

by Autumns_Gale



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dragonborn (D&D), Friendship, Male Protagonist, Multi, My First Fanfic, On the Run, Paladin, Rouge - Freeform, Tabaxi (D&D)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumns_Gale/pseuds/Autumns_Gale
Summary: The tale of a rouge under the codename Twelve, and his three mercenary companions; A dragonborn paladin named Azem, who has a fiery personality, an aloof tiefling bard called Veda, who rarely says a word, and an aarakocra with a huge ego named Keaton. The four of them despise one another, but money is tight, and working together is the only way to earn a living. Will the four of them manage to grow closer during their jobs? Will they continue to have a rocky relationship? Or will a mysterious force ruin any signs of progress between the four?





	The Fenhevier Mercenaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is my first attempt at a story with multiple chapters, so any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> I don't own the Dungeons and Dragons franchise, or any of the races used in this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The harsh winds of the night howl atop of the mountain, threatening to lift up my black cloak. My boots make a crunch with each of my hurried steps as they scrape against the gravel beneath me. I constantly glance behind my shoulder to make sure the familiar silhouette of my guildmate is still following me. I can make out the blue dragonborn in the distance, as he is illuminated by the light of the full moon. But he seems to be falling behind me, despite his long legs. “Come on Azem, pick up the pace," I call out behind me, making sure to control the volume of my voice. “Y-you know... I’m not... that fast, Twelve. And I’m in armor,” he responds between heavy breaths, “can’t we just slow down?” “You can take a break after we get to where we need to be,” I tell him as I look towards the shape of a town appearing over the horizon. “It’s nearby anyway.” Ignoring the loud sigh coming from his direction, I begin sprinting faster than before. Partially to ensure I would survive what was to come, but mostly just to annoy him.

I reach the top of the large mountain and look out across a familiar ghost town. Charred wooden buildings line every street. Windows are boarded up, rubble litters the ground, and the local pub is completely burned down. The paladin tagging along with me finally catches up, shooting me an aggravated stare as he opens his mouth. Knowing he is going to begin an argument, I lean in and place one of my claws on his mouth. “You really want them to find us, huh?” I follow up my snarky comment with a hushed chuckle. He slaps my back, both in aggravation and as a form of acknowledgment for my quip. “So you said you had a plan to get those guys off our tails?” he inquires. “Of course. Do you think I took you all the way up here for nothing?” I turn around to face the man on the road behind me as I curl the corners of my mouth into a smile. “Well, what do we have to do?” he glances at me expectantly, his aqua eyes glimmering in the starlight. “It’s pretty simple. We’ll just…”

I begin trailing off as I spot a hoard of shadows growing larger in the distance. My jaw drops at the sight. I look from the approaching group and back to Azem. “You alright Twelve?” he asks, concern clear on his face. “Behind you,” I say at a whisper level. “Speak up,” he requests, leaning in to hear my words. “They’re behind you,” the words come out of my mouth again, this time in a more anxious tone. He peers over his shoulder, and his facial expression imitates my own. Realizing we’ll be in their sights soon, I snap out of my trance and grab Azem’s well-toned arms. I lead him into the closest building and drag him across the dusty tiled floor of the house. We take shelter in the master bedroom. “Change of plans,” I alert my partner, “we’ll have to find a way to sneak out of here. I’ll break down the boards on the window, then we can get out of here.” “Alright, but make it snappy,” he replies worriedly, “they’ll find us any minute if we’re not quick enough.” I nod as I pull off my backpack, paws moving swiftly as I search through it for the necessary tools

”They have to be in one of these houses," the leader of the local city guards yells out to his comrades from outside. "Find them and bring them to me!" The trudging of their feet on the rocky mountain path grows louder and louder by the second. "We've got two minutes tops. Are you sure that this will work?" A husky voice croaks out from behind me. "Relax, I've never let you down before, have I?" I respond as I rummage through my bag, feigning confidence in my voice. "Hm, well there WAS that time at the guild when you--" "We agreed not to bring that up," I cut my partner off, punching him in the arm with my free paw. "Haha, sorry, it's hard to resist," he replied. My face lights up as I feel a cold and metal object inside of my backpack's front pocket. "Found it," I say to the dragonborn behind me. "Good. Now jam it into the window and let’s--" The rest of his sentence is drowned out by the screaming of guards outside of the cabin. I scramble to my feet. Sprinting over to the barricaded window in the corner of the room, I gently place the curved tool in the cracks of the wooden barricade. Pulling it towards me, I hear a sudden clang. "Shit, it broke," I whisper. My palms begin sweating profusely. "Damn, it really did," Azem murmurs under his breath. "Hold on I just had an idea." "Oh, pray tell," I ask, knowing that whatever idea he thinks up is our last hope. "Alright, but you're not gonna like it..."


End file.
